


In a land of healthcare and medicine he was my poison

by DariaM



Category: Darling Pan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tinklix - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariaM/pseuds/DariaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy darling 16 years old girl after all the struggle with her life finally trying to end it. She tied the rope around her neck but it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feed me, spark me up

Wendy darling 16 years old girl after all the struggle with her life finally trying to end it. She tied the rope around her neck but it was too late.  
The mental care personal was already here but she did not even notice that. It was only her in the room in her head. These things happened quite allot in her life. Sometimes she would see things, people and talk to them. People thought she was crazy but her parents would always say ‘She just have a wild fantasy that’s all and when she grows up she will stop with all this’ but when she did not her parents started to worry about her. She would always tell people these amazing stories and fairytale’s, and when people would ask her where she heard them she would tell them she got them from the people in her head. By now she knew she had this disease. She had taken pills before. Medicine stopping the madness but without the madness and voices in her head she felt empty. She would always ask herself why me? And the voices in her head would always answer ‘Because you need us’ and it was true. Wendy did not have any friends. She would play and talk to her brothers Michelle and John but sometimes they were afraid of her and she hated it. She hated it when people would look at her differently. It bothered her so much. One of the mental care personal took the rope away from her and one other took her down from the chair. She started to see the people around her. In the whole chaos of her parents screaming at her and her brothers crying she saw Arwion one of her old friends who somehow always knew how she felt. ‘You were so close Wendy’ Arwion told her ‘I know’ Arwion looked at her with a sad look on her face ‘Do you hate me?’ Wendy asked her dear old friend ‘How could I hate the person who keeps me alive?’ Then she was gone and Wendy noticed she was in a car. She looked at her right and saw a woman. Her mouth was miming her name and it took her a while before she could hear the woman say her name. 

\- Yes. Wendy said and the woman was surprised that Wendy answered her. 

\- Can you hear me now? 

\- Of course I can, could you please tell me where we are going? 

\- To your new home. 

\- And that would be? 

\- St.Gimberly mental institution. The woman spook calmly waiting for Wendy’s reaction. 

\- Okay, Wendy took a deep breath to think everything trough. 

\- Is everything alright miss Darling? 

\- Yeah, yeah everything is fine I know where we are going Arwion told me about this place. 

\- Who is Arwion? 

\- A friend of mine, is it okay if she visits me? 

\- Of course it is! The woman told her and Wendy instantly became happy. She looked at her left and saw the pretty little blond girl Viola sit there. She smiled at her and Viola smiled back ‘The lady said Arwion could come and visit me at my new home!’ Wendy told Viola with excitement ‘That’s great Wendy!You have to ask them if I can come sometime to so we can play!’ Wendy nodded. The woman look at her observed her as she was talking too well nothing because the woman could not see Viola. 

\- Tinker bell she is talking to her imaginary friends nothing you need to worry about but you have to respect her friends remember we pretend to understand her even if we don’t. At least we can try to help them you know? 

\- Of course! Tinker bell said. She was new at this job and Wendy would be her first patient. She wanted to understand the girl so badly. She took out her writing block and wrote down ‘Arwion Wendy’s friend’ so she would remember. The whole trip Wendy would just sit and talk to Viola. The trip was long nearly an hour but for Wendy it felt like ten minutes. Once the got there Tinker bell showed her to her room. The room was simple and decorated with a bed, a wardrobe, a table and a chair. 

\- Your bag miss.Darling, Tink spoke.

\- What? The young woman said and turned around to face Tinker bell standing there with a bag in her hands. 

\- Your bag with clothes miss, Tinker bell said and handed Wendy her bag. 

\- But I did not pack anything? 

\- But your parents did. My parents packed a bag for me? Wendy thought why would they do that? They don’t care about her everything she said was madness. She was madness. 

\- I will come back later and then I could give you a tour does that sound good miss? 

\- Yes that sounds lovely. The woman left Wendy in her room all alone. Wendy started to unpacking her bag and was very surprised when she found all her favorite dresses, some shirts and pants and of course underwear. Wendy started to wonder. Was her parents ever going to visit her? Is she ever going to able to get out of this place. Two hours passed by but Wendy did not even notice that. She was to busy having and argument with Arwion and Drent. Drent was a young man who was trained to be a soldier. He was always angry because he did not get accepted into the army. Drent and Arwion had a pretty bad argument about the situation but Arwion won it and Drent got mad and vanished away. Tinker bell knocked and enter the room. 

\- Ready for your tour miss? 

\- Please just call me Wendy miss…? Wendy did not know the woman’s name and just stood there there waiting for her to tell her.

\- Tink or Tinker bell whatever you would like to call me. 

\- Okay Tink, I guess I’m ready. Tinker bell showed her around and told her about the different sections. Wendy did not listen that much though. She had her mind caught up in different things. When they enter the main room no one really notice them except for him. A demon as many call him. A boy who has more blood on his hands than any soldier in the army. A boy who is never called by his first name and is feared by everyone. Pan, Peter Pan noticed Wendy the moment she went into the room. She was different. She looked so innocent and Peter told himself to stay away from her. The question was, would Wendy be able to stay away from him? She sat down in one of the chairs and Tink asked her if she would be fine on her own for a while and Wendy node and Tinker bell left the room. Wendy looked at Peter for a second before she looked away because she realized they were staring into each others eyes. Wendy blushed slightly and looked down. Peter got a smirked on his face and left the room to talk to his right hand Felix. 

\- I don’t want any of the lost boys to try anything on her understood? Felix nodded. 

Days passed and no one spoke to Wendy which she found a bit strange. Little did she know that it was Pan who had told everyone to stay away from her. When Wendy walked into the room he looked at her studied her every move carefully because he did not wanted to get caught. When she went outside with Tinker bell he carefully listened to their conversations. Pan wanted to play a game. A new game, a game he had never played before. Make Wendy Darling fall in love with him. She was different, attractive and Pan thought he could after all have some fun right? He found out everything he could about her. He wanted to know her weakness, what she love and her fears. But some how he could not just go to her and talk to her. The first time they said anything to each other was when Wendy bumped into Peter. 

\- Sorry my fault. Wendy said and half smiled at Peter, 

\- Yeah right. Peter said and tried to go away but Wendy took hold of his arm and pulled him back. He actually answered her.

\- Do you know why everyone ignores me? Peter scoffed.

\- I happened to do. 

\- Why? Wendy asked curious.

\- That’s for me to know and for you to find out. Peter said and easily jacked away his arm from Wendy’s grip and walked away. Wendy just stood there confused. 

Almost a month went and Wendy and Tinker bell talked very much and became very good friends. Wendy told her about her ‘friends’ and Tinker bell told her about the patients. 

\- Tink do you happen to know anything about why everyone ignores me? 

\- No I don’t my dear. Do you want me to ask someone? Tink asked her nicely.

\- Yes please but who would answer that? 

\- Oh I’m good friend with one other patient.

That evening Tinker bell went to the boys section and into Neverland as the boys who lived there would call it. 

\- I can’t tell you Pan’s order. The blond boy says. I can’t tell you anything unless I want a red nose. The boy continued. 

\- Please Felix tell me. Tink begged. 

\- I can’t do that Tink I would break my policy to Pan. Felix calmly spoke. 

\- I break my policy all the time just to meet you. Tink argue back. 

\- I know. Felix took Tinker bell down on his knees. Tinker bell’s legs either side of his body. Felix took his hand up to Tinker bell’s cheek. 

\- So Pan is all behind this? Tink asked with a smirk on her face.

\- I do not believe I said so. Felix said as Tink took her hand up to his face.

\- Is that a new scar? Tinker bell touched the scar and Felix flinched a little bit. 

\- Does it hurt? Tinker bell asked worried. 

\- Yes and it would be much better if you kissed it. Tinker bell looked away and blushed a bit before she leaned in and kissed the scar. As she pulled away Felix smiled something he rarely does. They giggle before Tinker bell had to go back to her post. They both tried to convince them self what they had was just friendship but oh no. The moment Tink walked into the Health Care Center Felix laid his eyes on her. She sometimes got the orders to check on him and after many times of meeting because of orders they started to see each other and spend time on Tinker bell’s breaks. They would always small talk and offer each other some snacks. Pan was the only one that knew they were seeing each other but for him it was okay as long as Felix would stay focused at his job as Pan’s right hand.

A month passed and still no one would talk to Wendy. This time she chose to find the mysterious boy that she bumped in and that actually talked to her. She found him sitting on a bench outside in the garden and playing on a pipe. She thought the music he was playing was lovely. 

\- It’s rude to stare at people. Peter spoke 

\- I want to talk to you. Wendy said.

\- Do you want to talk to me or do you need to talk to me? Peter said as he put the well known smirk on his face.

\- I need to talk to you. Peter scoffed and looked away for a moment before he looked at Wendy again.

\- Sit down. Wendy sat down a bit away from Peter. They looked into each others eyes. 

\- What’s on your mind darling? Peter asked.

\- Please just tell me why no one talks to me. Wendy begged.

\- Well I talk to you right now right? The two of them did not know they were watched. The health care personal were choked. Peter did not talk to anyone else beside his ‘lost boys’ the boys that lived in the same section as him. The personal quickly ran over to the two young humans sitting and talking. 

\- Will you please just… Wendy was interrupted by the healthcare personal. 

\- Miss Darling could you please come with us? The blond healthcare woman asked nicely. 

\- Yeah go with them Wendy. Peter spoke with a smirk on his face. 

\- This is not over Mr… Wendy shut her mouth when she realized she did not know his name. Peter looked at the poor girl who knew nothing about him. 

\- Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I’m Peter, Peter Pan. Pan said with a smirk. 

\- Well Pan I will be seeing you later. Wendy spoke with confidence. 

\- Oh I hope so. I would love to hear you beg to knowing my secret that bothers you so much. Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes..

\- Miss Darling please let’s go. Pan smirked at Wendy and she went with the nurses mad. Mad at Peter for not telling her. 

The next time she talked with Tinker bell she told her about her meeting with Pan. She also told her that Drent thought she should hit him hard next time she saw him but Tink just shook her head. 

\- That’s not a good idea. I talked to someone and I know that the fact that every one is ignoring you has something to do with Pan. With that said Wendy searched for Pan and tried so hard to speak to him but the personal would always stop her as soon as she was close to him. 

\- Stay away from her Pan we don’t want her to get worse. One of the nurses told Pan one day and Pan just smirked. 

\- Oh I will but the question is can she stay away from me? If she comes to me I can’t be rude and tell her to go away. After all I am a gentleman. After that day Pan started to avoid Wendy witch made her wanting to see him even more. This was what Pan wanted. He wanted her to be desperate after him. One evening Wendy followed Peter into his department. No one notice except for Pan of course. He ordered Felix to go and talk to Tinker bell to distract her. That way Peter would get more time to spend with Wendy. He went to his room, Wendy followed him and entered the room, closed the door. 

\- Oh is that want you want? Me and you alone in a room? Hmm what could we possibly do? Wendy blushed and looked away. 

\- Why does every one ignore me? She asked him and looked at him in the eyes. 

\- Because I told them so. He simply answered.

\- Why? Wendy asked again.

\- I have my reasons. Peter said and looked away. 

\- Are you going to tell me? He looked at her again and answered rudely back.

\- If I were you I would not count on it. 

\- So there is no point of me being here anymore? Wendy said and Peter put a smirk on his face. She started to become a bit nervous.

\- Well there is some thing we could do. Wendy blushed. She knew he meant it in that way. Well at least Peter talked to her right? It can’t be that bad to stay here with him right? The talked all night and Wendy enjoyed being in Pan’s company. After that day they talked almost every day. Wendy enjoyed Pan’s company and soon he started to enjoy hers. 

The more they talked to another the more they started to like each other. The health care personal hated the fact that they were talking but when Peter was with Wendy he was busy talking to her, be with her and he got in less trouble. Wendy was still sad though. She would still cut herself. She hid a small sharp metal piece under her pillow that the health care personal had not found yet. Those days when she would not speak to Peter or Tink and the only thing she had would be her and the persons in her head. The demons as her mom called them. The loneliness would kill and she would do anything to take it away. Cut herself sometimes just to see Arwion. Arwion was always there for her when she was either sad or hurt. Wendy spoke to Tink one day and told her everything about Arwion and Viola. Viola was somehow always there after Wendy had been with Peter. They would have endless conversations about how happy Wendy was. Other days when Wendy was mad because Peter ignored her Drent would show up and tell her to show him that she is not just a toy he can pick up and play with. A doll he could put down whenever he was tired. Peter noticed the scars one day. 

\- Don’t you dare do that to yourself ever again is that understood, Wendy? You are too pure too beautiful to have scars. He said with a low voice. 

\- But you have scars. Wendy protested and he smirked shaking his head. 

\- I am not pure Wendy. Peter argued back.

\- But you are beautiful. Wendy protested and Peter smirked once again. He called her beautiful all the time but hearing her say the same thing back to him gave him a strange feeling he had never felt before. 

\- But I am not pure; I am a demon who eats other people’s souls to survive. I hurt people Wendy that’s why I have scars. I fight people just to make sure people know that messing with me would be their undoing. I don’t sit here because I hear voices in my head I sit here because I have killed people oh Wendy if you only knew how many. Peter started to care more and more for Wendy and hoped his word’s made her scared for him so she would stay away from him but no. It only made her more curious. She stopped cutting herself but only for a while. She started again when Peter ignored her. He had feelings for her and she had for him. Peter wanted her to fall for him so that he could catch her but he never expected that he would fall for her and he hit the ground hard. 

One day Wendy saw Peter in a fight with one of the lost boys. She screamed at Peter to stop and immediately he stopped. He stopped because he heard her voice. The soft voice that could end any war. He pushed the boy away and walked away. He was angry because Wendy had distracted him. Wendy went after him. He went to an alley between two of the main buildings at the center and stopped. Wendy stopped walking to and he turned around. When he saw Wendy he started walking towards her. He pushed her against the wall and she flinched. She was scared and Peter was too angry to notice. Normally he would smirk at just the thought of Wendy being afraid of him but he could not. Not now. He was too angry. 

\- Don’t ever do that again! He screamed in her face and tears started to build in Wendy’s eyes. Peter knew she had probably cut herself and he cursed at himself in his mind for even caring. Caring about Wendy. The more he ignored her the more he wanted to see her.

Peter took her arm and pulled up the sleeves and took his knives to her wrist. He cut a little cut above all the cuts she had made by her self. She did not flinch not even react a bit. She had done this so many times before. 

\- How does it feel? He asked her and looked her in the eyes seriously. 

\- Good. She just replies because it did feel good. 

\- How does this feel? Peter asked and before Wendy could even react he smashed his lips on hers. It took her a while before she kissed back. The kiss was warm and she melted in it. Peters hands had automatically placed themselves on her hips and she took her hands up to his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Their body’s against each other and the only sound you could hear was them kissing. Peter pulled away to breath. 

\- How did that feel? 

\- Better. 

\- Every time you want to cut yourself kiss me. Kiss me, set my heart on fire, make my blood pumping faster than ever, making my body telling me to rip your cloths of but my mind stooping me from hurting you. Kiss me like your lips are the knives cutting through my body. Kiss me Wendy, just, fuck kiss me. Peter had never been so desperate for something before. Wendy kissed him with all she had. The kiss was sweet and desperate. Peter had too all the time remind himself not to take her right here right now even if he wanted to. When they pulled away they both smiled. 

After that day Peter would steal kisses from Wendy when ever they were alone. He would try touch her but she would always say no. One day Felix asked Peter if there was anything between him and Wendy and Peter did not lie to him. He told him that there was something between them and when Felix asked him how does it feel? Peter laugh and said like if he was going to hell. The more he would fell the harder the ground would be that took the fall. Felix looked shocked but he knew what he had to do. Tink visited him later that night. 

\- Is there something bothering your mind Felix? The way his name left her lips made Felix week and he wanted to rip every piece of clothing of her body. 

\- Yes there is something I have not told you. Tink looked confused at Felix.

\- And that is? Felix took a step closer so there were only a few centimeters apart.

\- I don’t know how to explain it. Felix said after a while.

\- Then show me. The next second Felix lips were meeting Tink’s in a hungry kiss. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. After that day Felix and Tink would spend more time together but no one except Wendy and Peter got to know about it. Peter wanted to spend as much time with Wendy as possible but the heath care personal would always come in the way and take Wendy away from Peter.

One day one of the old health care personal a good friend of Tink’s came to visit the hospital. Belle. Tink and Belle talked and Tink told Belle about Wendy. 

\- So do you know why she stopped seeing those people? Belle asked her after Tink had told her all about Wendy’s syndrome.

\- No I do not know I am afraid. Tink confessed.

\- You should find out and Pan will not like the fact that she needs to get out of here. Belle said as she took a sip of her tea. 

\- Why would she leave? Tink asked confused.

\- She is not mad any more, well that’s how the boss sees it but we all are a bit mad. Especially after staying here. Madness never goes away. It’s a part of us. A part that sometimes is beautiful and sometimes your worst nightmare. 

After the conversation with Belle Tink needed to figure out why Wendy suddenly had stopped seeing Arwion, Viola & Drent. Well there were more people but Wendy did not tell Tink, she did not tell anyone about them. Tink asked Wendy questions even asked her if she knew why but Wendy had no idea. The health care personal soon found out that Wendy was not seeing things anymore and they knew she had to go home. Peter got really mad once he found out. They would take away the only good thing that had happened to him.

\- No you can’t send her home she needs to stay here! Tink tells her boss Regina. 

\- Why should she? She is cured. Regina snapped. Regina did not like Pan. In fact she hated him and wanted him nothing more than for him to suffer. 

\- Pan will go nuts. Tink was desperate she had to convince Regina to let Wendy stay.

\- Let him, serves him right.

One day when Wendy came back too her room everything was packed. The healthcare personal took everything to the car.

\- Where are we going? Wendy asked. 

\- Just on a little trip. The health care personal lied. The moment Wendy stepped into the car Tink figured it out. She knew why Wendy stopped seeing things and she knew why she had to stay here. Not only for Peter, but also for herself.

By Daria ©  
Grammar & spelling checked by the lovely daughterofklaus.tumblr.com


	2. Love hunt me down, I can’t stand to be so dead behind the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song I recomed to listen while reading is Touch by Daughter

Wendy’s parents tried to treat her like nothing had happened but she had been gone for almost four months.  
It took a while until Wendy started to hear voices again but no longer saw people. When Peter heard of Wendy’s departure he had thrown stuff around in his room and in the halls of the hospital. Just the mere mention of Wendy would make him angry. For days he did not talk to anyone, not even Felix. Tinkerbell knew why Wendy Darling had to stay; she just needed to convince Regina why. She knew Wendy would get worse—as she did.

One week after she’d come ‘home’ she sat in her room and screamed—so many voices were talking in her head at once. Abruptly they all stopped, but then she heard on voice, Arwion, speak through the quietness, ‘You know what to do’. Her parents came up to her room a while later, they were worried of course, they had seen Wendy sitting in a corner with a dormant expression on her face.

\- Wendy, is there anything we can do for you? Her mother asked softly.

\- No, Wendy said standing from the floor. As she entered the kitchen she took one of the knives from its holder and examined the blade. It wasn’t too big, nor too small.

\- This is it, she thought. There’s nothing left for me to live for. I’ve had enough.

Her parents had followed her down into the kitchen and her mother about screamed when she saw her daughter holding the knife.

\- Wendy! Please, don’t do this! We love you! George, call them! Her father readily took out his phone calling the mental institution. Her mother took a few steps closer causing Wendy brought the knife to her neck.

\- Back off! Wendy exclaimed, more or less in Peter’s demanding tone. Her mother complied taking a step back. Wendy began to shake; she’s scared yes but she should have done it sooner. She glanced to her mother, who’s crying more than the first time she saw her daughter thinking of taking her life.

\- Don’t do it, Wendy, please. Wendy, just…

\- Quiet! Wendy bellowed, her mother shuts her mouth. Over 20 minutes went and gone, but Wendy remained standing still with the knife in her hand. There was an eerie silence in the room before someone finally knocked on the door. Two women from the health care center rushed in at her father’s invitation.

\- Wendy. Don’t do this. We are… Wendy interrupted them.

\- Don’t come near me or I’ll do it. The personnel backed away, but still tried talking to Wendy who was not listening—she was too busy arguing with herself.

\- What will happen once she’s gone? Where will she end up? What is death like?

When news of Wendy’s threatened suicide spread through the clinic, Tinkerbell went straight to Regina’s office.

\- I am taking Pan with me and we are going to Wendy’s house, she declared. Regina looked surprised.

\- And why would I let you do that? I already have personnel taking care of her.

\- We both know she won’t go with them. Tink said a bit threateningly. Regina paused in thought for a while before she said:

\- Fine, but if he escapes you’re fired. Tink quickly thanked Regina and left her office.

\- Get up, Pan, we are leaving. Tink spoke as she entered Pan’s room. He was lying on his bed staring blankly up on the ceiling.

\- I am not going anywhere.

\- It’s Wendy. By the sudden tension of his shoulders, she knew she had his attention, so she continued on. She’s going to kill herself if we don’t go. Peter shot up from his laying position.

\- What do you mean? Tink saw his face written on worry, hurt and anger.

\- She’s holding a knife to her neck and the health care personnel can’t calm her down. You are the only one who even has a chance at succeeding.

\- What makes you so sure that, Tinkerbell?

\- You love her and she loves you. Now, come on we don’t have time for this. Peter got up, not even bothering to argue with Tink that he did not love Wendy because in truth, he did too.

The car ride was silent in the 40 minutes to get to Wendy’s house. Internally Peter was struggling, he’s angry at himself. Why did he let her go? He should have fought for her. He knew what day they would pick her up. He knew they would take her away. He knew he couldn’t live without her, and still he chose to let them take her away—away from him.

The pair got out of the car and Peter studied the house. He thought of the workers that had built it up brick by brick, just as Peter had built up his love for Wendy. Piece by piece his heart started to love Wendy. Piece by piece his heart broke the day she left the hospital. She had only been gone for three weeks, but for Peter it felt like years. Trough those horrible weeks Peter didn’t keep an eye on time. He didn’t know what day it was, or year for that matter. He didn’t know how old he was. Last time he checked he was seventeen and he wanted it to stay that way. He did not want to know how many years he had been at the center either and he liked it that way.

\- Are you okay? Tink asked Peter placing a hand on his shoulder.

\- I’m fine. He sneered, jerking Tink’s hand of his shoulder and walking towards the door. Tink followed behind him as Peter came to the door; he didn’t knock, he didn’t ring the doorbell, he just went inside with Tink close behind.

\- Pan, what are you doing here? You should not be here! A blonde health care woman hissed as soon as she saw him.

\- You did this to her! She hated being in your company so much she wanted to kill herself! This is what you do, Peter; you hurt people. Tink, do you care to explain why he is here?

\- He is here to take Wendy back on Regina’s order, so would you care to leave? Tink snaps rudely. Both women so left, neither wanting to question Regina. Peter just stood there. He was hurt by the words that had come out of the woman. She was right. That’s the reason he came to the health care center. He was hurting people because it was trilling, and now he had hurt Wendy. He just wanted to play a game with her that was all. He now realized the game was stupid, no it was mean. A mean game he wanted to play because he was bored. He stepped further into the house with Tink close behind him. As soon as he saw Wendy standing in the kitchen with a knife in her hand close to her neck, eyes closed he wanted to scream, but not a single word came out of his mouth.

\- Peter talk to her, do something. Tink was sweating and her breaths quick. She tried to calm herself down but she just couldn’t. Peter tried to find the right words to tell her. Tell her that he loved her and that she couldn’t do this to him, but he just didn’t know how.

\- Wendy. He desperately called out. She did not hear him. She just continued stand as a statue. Peter saw his vision becoming a blur.

\- Wendy Darling. He spoke more demanding. She opened her eyes and looked to him. She spotted a single teardrop fall from Peter’s eyes slowly running down his cheek. As the drop dripped off his chin, tears of her own raced down her face, shaking her head in disbelief.

\- I have to, I’m so sorry. She cried. Peter shook his head. Wendy was ready to hear him say things like ‘don’t to this’ or ‘I need you’ but no.

\- No, I’m sorry. Wendy was caught off guard. She opened her mouth slightly and furrowed her eyebrows.

\- What? She asked confused. Peter licked his lips and tried to figure out what to say to her.

\- I’m sorry for doing this to you. For making you want do this. I’m sorry for making you fall for me when I could not even make you stay. I’m sorry I was not here to kiss away the pain. I’m sorry I was not here to listen to you telling me about your day. I’m sorry for not being here teasing you about the most ridiculous things, to make you mad at me. I’m sorry for not being the one you need. I’m sorry because I fucked up and that I… Peter paused, not knowing what to say anymore. He tried opening his mouth to catch his breath after talking so fast. Wendy’s mouth too was open as she stared at him. Dropping the knife, she ran into his arms. She placed her hands around his neck holding him so close as if she let him go he would disappear. In his life, Peter had never hugged someone before, and was taken aback by the foreign action, but he too put his arms around Wendy feeling as if they were two matching puzzle pieces.

\- You are the one and only person I need, Peter. Please don’t ever go. Wendy whispered after a while. Having never been hugged before, Peter did not know when he should let go of Wendy so he let her decide. He knew Wendy somehow needed this hug.

Behind the couple, Tinker bell let out the breath she was holding and Wendy’s parents just stood in place watching them embrace. Peter knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He would never let her go.

After noticing her parents’ discomfort, Tinker bell went to her parents and told them they need to talk and let them be alone for a while.

\- Who is that kid that she is hugging? George said a bite of anger in his voice. Why would his daughter listen to that kid and not her parents? Tell himthat he is everything she needs.

\- George, you should thank that young man for saving her life. Mary spoke, looking in George’s eyes. She was still worried but relived Wendy did not have a knife in her hand anymore.

\- His name is Pan, Peter Pan. He lives at the health care center and… Tink got cut off by George.

\- I told you we should not have send her there!

\- Mr. Darling you have to let me speak. Both parents looked to the young nurse a bit angry but mostly sad.

\- He loves her and she loves him. The reason she stopped seeing things is because she felt loved. She talked to Arwion when she was sad or upset. She talked to Drent when she was mad. She talked to Viola when she was happy. She had never felt loved that’s why she did not have a person to talk to when she was feeling loved. She felt loved by Peter and that’s why the voices in her head stopped talking to her. The only feeling she was feeling was loved.

Wendy’s parents stood frozen in shock. They wanted to scream at Tink for telling them Wendy never felt loved by them but they could not. They knew that was the only explanation.

\- You have to let her go back that’s the only way for her to be happy, Tinkerbell begged.

\- What if he hurts her? George asked worried.

\- He won’t. I know that boy and he would never do that. When I told him about Wendy he tried to hide his feelings but he could not. She’s the only person he cares about and he will do anything for her. Wendy’s parents looked at each other and together they nod.

\- If that’s what would make my Wendy happy than let it be. Take her with you and please talk to her, tell her we are truly sorry.

\- I will.

Meanwhile as Tink was talking to the two parents, Wendy had let go of Peter. Wendy had taken her hands and caressed Peter’s face gazing deep into his emerald jewels.

\- It’s been a while, a week to… Peter cut her off.

\- Don’t tell me what date it is or how many days have gone by, ever. Wendy looked at him confused letting her hands fall on his shoulders.

\- Why not?

\- I don’t want to know how long I’ve been at the center. It’s not that of a big deal, but please just don’t. He replied. Wendy nods looking to the floor at back.

\- I won’t.

\- Good. And just so you know, I meant it when I said I’m not letting you go. I don’t care what anyone else says; one way or another, we are going to be together. Peter licked his lips, looking to her with lustful eyes.

\- Now, if you don’t mind my lips have wanting to meet yours. Wendy giggled and leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips.

\- Let’s go home shall we? Tink asked entering the room. The happy couple looks to her smiles adoring their faces, heads nodding eager.

Peter took Wendy’s hand and together they walked behind Tink to the car.

\- I see you got them both back. Regina says as Tink enters her office. Regina looks nonchalant as she writes on her papers no bothering to look at the woman.

\- Yes I did. May I suggest something? Tinkerbell carefully speaks. Regina looked up to meet her eyes.

\- What would you like to suggest? Regina questions as Tink take two step closer to the elder woman.

\- To let Wendy and Peter have a room together. Tink could barely finish before Regina burst into laughter, but as she spotted the seriousness in Tink’s stance she quieted down.

\- Are you joking with me? There is no way we can let them be alone in the night together; they are teens you know what they would do.

\- We can just give them protection and nothing bad will happen.

\- You don’t know that, what if Peter rapes her or even worse kill her?

\- Can you just let her stay at his room for tonight? Please she really needs to talk to him. You know very well he is the only one that can help her.

Regina scoffs shaking her head, a look of disbelief in her expression.

\- Is that not what I hired you for? Helping people? Helping her?

\- Of course you did and I am helping her, but I know why she stopped seeing those people.

\- Tell me why than, Tink. And she did without hesitation.

A long time ago Tink and Regina had been friends—best friends—in high school, but in collage they drifted away from each other. Then, Regina’s dad died, and she shut everyone out. Soon after that her mother was murdered and Regina lost it. Tink tried to help her but Regina would shut her out every time. Now here they are talking in Regina’s office like old times. Regina wouldn’t ever admit it but she had missed Tink.

Regina in the end agreed with having Wendy stay one night with Peter but one night only.

After Tink told Wendy of where she will stay tonight, she dressed herself in her nightgown.

For Peter it wasn’t a big deal, but for Wendy it was. She took deep breath and tried to calm herself down, but she was nervous, too nervous to think.

Wendy ran her fingers through her hair trying to relax as she made her way to Peter’s dorm passing Tink’s. Wendy didn’t know it, but Tink had already gotten Peter a special gift in case it was needed for later.

\- You okay there? Tink asked Wendy as she passed by.

\- Yeah never been better. The voices in her head argued with her statement fore they were still there, but only when Peter was not near.

When she arrived, Wendy carefully knocked on the door. Peter opened it with a wide smile, baring his teeth. Wendy looked down and picked on her fingernails. Peter let out a chuckle.

\- Come in, you are supposed to sleep here remember? Wendy blushed and went inside of Peter’s room, looking around she noticed that most of the room’s décor was broken. When she had glanced toward the bed her cheeks turned pure red from the thought of being alone all night in Peter’s room with Peter there. Peter smiled behind her taking a step forward to Wendy and Wendy took a step back which had caused Peter to laugh.

\- I won’t hurt you, Wendy. She knew what would happen here tonight and she wanted to do it but she was nervous. She loved Peter more than anything else and she wanted to show him how much she loved him. She wanted to give herself to him.

No words were exchanged when she took her hands to Peter’s shirt, grabbed it with her hands and pulled him closer to her landing a passionate kiss to his lips.

This was not like the other kisses they had shared—it was gentle. Peter ran his hands up Wendy’s thighs and she moaned. He smiled. He loved that he had this effect on her. He started to kiss her neck gently. He knew this would be her first time and he wanted to be gentle with her. In truth he was nervous too.

Wendy let him lead her to the bed. Tonight it was all about Wendy he thought to himself. He took off his shirt and Wendy ran her fingers over his shoulders and abdomen, tracing the scars that were scattered over his torso. Peter gently took her nightgown in his hands and looked to Wendy’s eyes for permission. She nodded and he slipped the nightgown off. As he had gazed over her body her couldn’t help but compare her to a goddess. Wendy quickly became self-conscious though and tried to cover herself from Peter.

\- It’s still just me, Wendy. He whispered and Wendy relaxed. He started touch her, tracing his fingers over every curve between her legs. Wendy moaned his name and gripped his shoulders for support. Peter stopped after a while and laid Wendy down on the bed. She was panting with her eyes were closed trying to relax.

Peter undressed and poisoned himself over Wendy. His hands began to shake as he looked down at the innocent, pure Wendy. Why was he so nervous? He had done this many times before.

\- Wendy? Are you sure you want to do this? He asked her and she opened her eyes. She blushed when she realized Peter was naked and lying above her. She nodded and gave him a smile. He kissed her neck as a distraction while he pulled her panties down.

\- If you want me to stop just tell me, okay?

Wendy moaned a yes as he pressed his tip against her entrance. She started to turn her body around and hated the fact that Peter was taking so long.

\- Peter! Wendy almost screamed out as he entered her. He moved slowly even though his body was telling him to go faster.

From the next room over, Tink and Felix heard the couple even if it was not that loud and they knew what they were doing.

\- So, is Peter the only one that gets to have fun tonight? Felix asked Tink with a raised a brow. She smiled and took a seat next to him on his bed.

\- For now, yes. She answered as he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was quick, but it was enough to make the butterflies in their stomachs turn feral.

\- Would you want to walk with me around the garden tomorrow? Felix asked Tink.

\- I can’t someone can see us and you know that!

\- It’s almost like you don’t want to be seen with me in public! Felix argued.

\- You and me both know that’s not true! Tink sat up, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to get away from Felix - with no success.

Felix had pulled himself off the bed the moment he saw Tink even thinking about it. He took her arm and spun her around. He saw the tears on her checks and he wiped away them with his shirt sleeve.

\- I did not mean it like that, Tink. I’m sorry. It’s just I can’t control my anger, and you know that’s why I’m here. Tink took a deep breath and stopped herself from crying more.

\- I forgive you. She said kissing his lips.

This kiss was different. It was filled with forgiveness, love, passion, and hunger. Tink tried to stop what would come next but she could not. Her body wanted Felix and Felix’s body wanted Tink.

In the morning it hit Wendy what she and Peter had done. She blushed madly at the thought when she realized Peter’s arm was around her. She tried to move from his grasp without waking him up but failed. Peter had opened his eyes and smirked at Wendy.

\- Good morning, Wendy darling. She turned to face his and blushed even harder when their eyes meet.

\- Yeah. Hi, Peter. I…want to get up. She whispered awkwardly; Peter’s smile at her grew.

\- If you wish it. He removed his arm and Wendy got up to find her clothes. It hurt a little too walk as she wondered the room, but not as much as she thought before.

Peter examined Wendy’s face for signs of pain as she walked. He purposely had been gentle with her last night, so she would not feel that much pain in the morning.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yeah, never been better. She responded.

\- I bet considering what we did last night. Wendy blushed as she pulled the remnants of her sleep gown on.

\- Yeah right. She answered pulling up her panties and slipping her gown over her head.

\- Do you have a shower or something? Wendy asked. Peter laughed.

\- Yeah, but you’re not going to use it.

\- And why not?

\- Because we boys share shower, and I don’t want to risk anyone seeing what’s mine. Wendy turned red at the thought of her showering with other boys.

\- Just come back to bed and we can wait until Tink shows up.

\- Since, when do you call her Tink and not ‘her’? Peter rolled his eyes.

\- Just come back to bed. Peter begged. He did not want to have this conversation with Wendy. He did always call the personnel by ‘her’, ‘him’ or ‘them’ so calling Tinker bell ‘Tink’ was a huge thing.

\- Sure. Wendy said climbing back into the bed.

\- What time is it?

\- I don’t know and I don’t care so let’s sleep for a while? He requested. Wendy shook her head.

\- I’m not sleepy. Peter rolled his eyes.

\- Fine, what do you want to do then? He asked her and she pondered for a while.

\- Will you tell me why you are here? Wendy turned around to face Peter.

\- I don’t think you will want to talk to me after you know. Peter softly spoke as he moved hair from Wendy’s face.

\- Try me?

By Daria ©  
Edited by daughterofklaus.tumblr.com


	4. Chasing visions of our futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me soooo long time to update but here it is :)

Sure. Wendy said climbing back into the bed.

-             What time is it?

\-             I don’t know and I don’t care so let’s sleep for a while? He requested. Wendy shook her head.

-             I’m not sleepy. Peter rolled his eyes.

\-             Fine, what do you want to do then? He asked her and she pondered for a while.

\-             Will you tell me why you are here? Wendy turned around to face Peter.

-             I don’t think you will want to talk to me after you know. Peter softly spoke as he moved hair from Wendy’s face.

\-             Try me?

 

-             I was 17 when I came into the centre. Peter took a deep breath and Wendy took her hand and intertwined it with his. 

-             I have killed some people but they deserved to die. I have killed the people that killed my family. He looked down and Wendy could not help but gently massage his hand with her thumb. 

-             But that’s not the reason I sit here. The reason I sit here is also the reason the personnel did not want you to see me from the beginning. The night after I had killed the last men that had been there when my family was murdered I went to a bar. He looked up to meet Wendy’s eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes and realized that he was about to cry. 

-             Peter It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me now I can…

-             No! Peter interrupted her.

-             I want you to know. That night I took a little too much to drink and honestly I don’t remember that much. I remember this girl who lays lifeless on the ground, her dress all bloody. The next thing I knew I was at the police because I had her blood on my hands and clothes. Wendy I don’t know what happened that night and I don’t know If I killed her or not! He had been starting to cry and Wendy whipped his tears away. 

-             Did they found any weapon? Peter shocks his head. Wendy let go of his hand and stood up from the bed. Peter watched her and Wendy knew that. She could feel his gaze never leaving her back. 

-             I told you this would happen. Peter said as Wendy ran her hands in her hair. 

-             Is that why they don’t want me to see you? Because they think you will kill me as soon as you get the opportunity? Wendy asked Peter and turned around too face him. She looked at Peter seriously in the eyes. 

-             If you had the chance would you kill me? She asked him.

-             No, I would never kill you Wendy, I can’t I love you. Wendy gasped. Peter loved her and he had just confessed that too her. Peter smirked and looked away.

-              Is it really that shocking? Why else would I come back with you to the centre? Wendy took a deep breath too progresses everything. There was a knock on the door.

-             Wendy It’s time for breakfast, are you ready? Tink said on the other side of the door.

-             Yeah just give me a minute. Wendy shouted back. Peter and Wendy looked at each other and Peter nervously bit his lower lip.

-             Wendy do you love me? Wendy wanted to laugh at Peter for asking such a foolish question but she decided too not.

-             Of course I love you Peter. She took a pause before she went too Peter and planted a kiss on his cheek.

-             I have to go. She said and he nodded.

-             I know. 

After that morning Wendy had been spending less time with Peter even though they got more time together. Peter noticed right away and after a week he found her sitting in the garden picking flowers. 

-             Is this what you prefer to do? Picking stupid flowers than being with me? Peter asked her and she looked up at him a bit annoyed. 

-             Well if you want to spend time with me you can join me. Peter scoffed and crossed his arms.

-             I will not sit down and pick flowers with you, what are you doing with them anyway? Wendy took the last flowers that was needed to her flower crown and tied them together and placed the flower crown on her head. 

-             Flower crowns, want one? Peter laugh at her.

-             Yeah no thanks. 

-             Please you would look adorable in in yellow. Peter shocked his head and picked up the flower crown that was on her head and studied it. 

-             One day I will give you a real crown in pure gold. Peter said and put the crown back on her head. She blushed and looked down. 

-             Please Peter let me give you a flower crown. She asked once again and pulled a puppy face. Peter had never seen so happy before and instantly felt a warm feeling inside of him. 

-             If you tell anyone about this you are so dead. He said and lay down on the grass next to her.

-             You are not going to help me pick the flowers?

-             Nope. Peter said and Wendy laughs and started to pick the flowers. While Wendy picked the flowers they small talked about everything. Why the sky is blue, what would be on TV today and Wendy told him about how she wanted one day to have at least three kids. They did not know but Of course they were watched. The personal was shocked. Wendy had convinced Peter too where a flower crown. Wendy laugh as the flower crown was done. Peter sat up and crossed his legs. Wendy was sitting on her knees to reach his head a bit better and gently put the flower crown on his head. 

-             You do look adorable in yellow.

-             Don’t say that I am adorable. Peter mocked back.

-             Fine, you look really handsome in that flower crown.

-             Of course I do. Wendy and Peter started laughing as Wendy continued picking flowers and Peter sat next to her and watched her. Sometimes he would give her compliments and sometimes he would complain about her childish behaviour. After a while Peter had to go back and Wendy was alone left with her thoughts. The reason she had been distant with Peter was not because she was afraid of him. Okay maybe a little but the main reason was that she tried to find a way to get them both out of there. Maybe Peter did not kill that girl, maybe he tried to save her.

She tried to talk to Tink but Tink did not know anything about that night. Tink was as usual filling in reports at her offices when she was not with Wendy or on a break. Tink looked up and closed the file she was filling in ready to help Wendy in any sort of way.

-            Can’t you ask around try to find something, anything would help. Tink looked at Wendy obviously confused. She pointed towards the chair across her desk and Wendy sat down on it.

-             Why would you need to know more about that night? Can’t Peter tell you more?

-             That’s the thing, he can’t remember and I believe he tried to save that girl instead of kill her and if we can prove that maybe he can leave this place. Tink thought about it but shock her head.   

-            Why would you want Peter to get out of here? I mean you would be left her unless… you are planning to get both of you out of here is that what you are trying to do? Wendy nodded and smiled. Finally Tink got it.

-            So do we have any proof? Can we get him out of here? Tink thought for a while.

-            Well that’s the only murder he is accused of the others they don’t have evidence for so I don’t even know if actually killed anyone. He could just be a lost boy after all… Tink spoke and Wendy knew that Peter was not innocent. He had killed people but they did not have any evidence for those murders. She realized now that Peter had confessed to her that he was guilty of murder and somehow that made her feel… happy? Happy that Peter trusted her enough to tell her that or maybe it just slipped through Peter either way Wendy knew the truth and she was begging her plan on getting her and Peter away from here.

-            If they let Peter out do you think they will let me out as well?

-            I don’t know, maybe because of your case.

Wendy met Peter later that day. Peter was leaning against the doorway to her room waiting for her. He smirked as he saw Wendy looking around, checking if someone was watching.

-            Hey there beauty… He did not get to finish that sentence as Wendy took her hand on is mouth and whispered a “shh” to him. She opened the door and let go of his mouth as she pulled him in by his shirt in her room.

-            I like this side of you. Dominant, sneaking around…Wendy interrupted Peter once again. She knew they did not have much time.

-            What happened that night? Wendy’s question took Peter by surprise.

-            What night? He knew what she was talking about but he hoped she meant a different night.

-            I need to know exactly everything you remember from that night and you know which night I am talking about. Wendy crossed her arms and Peter rolled his eyes in annoyances. If he knew he was going to be questioned and not getting to spend some alone time with Wendy he would have played some games with the other boys.

-            Nothing really why is it so important for you to know anyway? Peter questioned and took a step closer to her. Wendy rolled her eyes. Of course he would try to avoid the question. She decided to just tell him her plan and hopped he would answer her question. He had to.

-            I think I know how to get you out. Peter looked at Wendy shocked before he smiled and shook his head. He did not believe her nonsense. There was no way he was getting out of here anytime soon.

-            Peter what if you did not kill her what if you tried to save her? Peter took a deep breath and turned his back to Wendy. He was getting really frustrated. He scratched his neck before he turned around to Wendy again.

-            Even if I did what difference would that make?

-            A big one. If we can prove you tried to save her they will let you out of here… Wendy could not finish her sentence before Peter interrupted her.

-            And you? What will happen to you bird? You will be left here alone and you will start talking again with your other friends and what happened before will happen again. Did you think about that? He was furious. How could Wendy be so blind? He will never get out of here and if he would Wendy would be left behind and he could not stand even the thought of that. A life without her… He had been separated from her for a while and look how that ended. Wendy looked down tears building in her eyes. It was true she would probably be left behind because she was not 18 yet.  Peter started to worry as soon as he remembered the reason Wendy was here but he was still angry and her.

-            Why don’t we talk about you? Are you still seeing and hearing things or is it all gone?

-            I can still see Avalon and hear her sometimes. Wendy says as she wipes her tears away.

-            What is she saying? Wendy let out a fake laugh.

-            Really Peter? I’m trying to help you get out of here and you want to talk about my imaginary friend? Wendy looked at him directly in the eyes. He was angry at her yes but he still cared for her deeply.

-            Yes. Was all he said and it was enough for Wendy to understand he was serious.

-            She is disappointed and angry at me and that is just weird…

-            Why? He asked her and took a step closer closing he distances between them.

-            She would always be so supportive but ever since I came back here she… she is so angry Peter. She tells me I need to end my life that trying is not enough. I don’t know Peter, I don’t know, I just don’t…

-            Shh. Peter said and caressed her cheeks.

-            Don’t listen to her I am here and I can promise you I will help you in any kind of way I can. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Wendy smiled back and brought her hands around his chest and hugged him. He hugged her back with one hand gently stroking her back while the other one was in her hair.

-            I know you will.

I had to tell him, Tinkerbelle thought to herself. He deserved to know. She had been avoiding him for about a week now and he had noticed of course. He did not question it he just decided to give her some space. He had asked Peter for advice if he should start trying to talk to her now which Peter thought was a good idea. Felix went around looking for Tinkerbelle but he could not find her anywhere. After going around the centre a second time he chose to go back to his room. Once he opened the door the found Tinkerbelle sitting on his bed with her hands on her knees. She looked up at him as he entered the room.

-            Hey, I was just looking for you is something wrong Tink? He asked her softly as he closed the door. Tears started to build in her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him? She took a deep breath before she tried to start speaking.

-            I um… Felix… I just… I can’t… I don’t know… was all she could say before she started crying. She looked down ashamed that she was not even able to tell him.

-            Tink don’t cry please tell me what’s wrong. Felix said as he sat down on the bed next to her intertwining one of his hand with one of hers. His other hand he put on her knee and gently massaged it.

-            I think I’m… Felix I might be pregnant… Silence came after she said those words. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Felix leaving her after knowing that she was pregnant with his child. He had stopped massaging her knee and was just starring on the wall still having her hand intertwined with his.  After a while Tinkerbelle broke the silence.

-            Are you mad at me? Felix snapped his head towards her. He was beyond confused.

-            What?

-            Are you mad at me Felix? She asked him once again and he shocked his head as he smiled.

-            No, I’m happy. Besides I could never be angry at you. Tinkerbelle smiled at him as he wiped her tears away. He kissed her hand softly and intertwined the other one as well.

-            We are having a child Tink that is something I have always wanted. I don’t know how we are supposed to raise it but we will figure something out right? And we will all be happy together. She let go of his hands as she caressed his cheek before kissing him softly. As she pulled away she realized they were both crying of happiness.

-            We will. We are going to figure something out and we are going to be happy. Tinkerbelle confirmed and brought her lips to Felix’s once again.

Felix told Peter the news and Tinkerbelle told Wendy the news. Peter was shocked over the fact that Felix was happy about the situation. He wanted to have a child with Wendy one day but not now. Felix was older than him and probably Tinkerbelle as well but since he had stopped keeping track on time he could not be sure. He also realized that if he and Wendy would ever have a child they had to get out of here. Maybe they could get her pregnant later and they would let them out? It was a stupid and risky idea and Peter thought it would never work. Wendy on the other hand had the same idea only she thought it was going to work. If they could prove Peter was innocent and that Wendy was pregnant with his baby they might let them out of here together. A baby, a life outside of the centre was something they both dreamed of but had yet only thoughts of how to achieve.  Wendy was happy for her friend and she would support her in any kind of way. The only problem was how they were going to cover up the fact that it was Felix’s child. It was against the law for a patient and an employ to have a relationship. Tinkerbelle did not know what else to do than call to Belle and ask her for some advice. Belle was shocked but happy for her friend and of course she wondered how Tinkerbelle was supposed to cover it up.

-            I don’t know Belle that’s why I called you for some advice.

-            Maybe you could find someone to fake date and tell them that you were together for a while and now you have broken up and you are going to raise the baby on your own.

-            And who would that be? Tinkerbelle was not friends with many people. Boys less.

-            Jones… What was his first name again?

-            Killian?

-            Yes him! Belle exclaimed.

-            Never ever will that happen!

-            It already did and Regina knows you two have been shagging before so she will believe it. Belle had a point and Tinkerbelle wanted to curse herself for even considering it as an option.

-            We were not shagging! Just kissing sometimes.

-            Are you sure about that?  

-            Yes and I hate him he left me so that he could live a better life.

-            Just talk to him and ask him for a favour I’m sure he will help you out. Killian owned her a favour and it could work. She would just have to talk to Felix about it and Killian of course.

-            Fine I will.

-            Good now tell me how Wendy is doing. Did you found out why she was seeing those people?

-            I did actually. Tinkerbelle started telling Belle what more have happened. How Wendy tried to kill herself. Peter saving her. They being back together and that she and Regina was getting along again. Belle was happy for her friend and told her how Rumble proposed to her and that Tinkerbelle would be invited to her wedding and that she could take someone with her. Tink wanted to badly to take Felix with her but she knew Regina would never approve that. Soon enough Tinkerbelle had to hang up to meet Wendy for her meeting with her about her illness.

-            I saw Avalon yesterday. Wendy spoke as they both had greeted each other and sat down on the chairs in Tinkerbelle’s office.

-            What did she say this time?

-            Nothing. Tinkerbelle looked at Wendy confusion written all over her face.

-            What do you mean with nothing? Tinkerbelle asked and Wendy looked away and shocked her head.

-            She did not say anything she was just staring at me with this look.

-            What look? Tinkerbelle asked and Wendy looked at her with fear in her eyes.

-            As if she knew something was coming. Something bad…


End file.
